Darth Maladi
Darth Maladi, born Malincha, was a Force-sensitive Devaronian female who was taken by the Sith from her homeworld of Devaron following the death of her Jedi father at the hands of Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Krayt. She was trained in the dark side and became a prominent Sith Lady in Krayt's One Sith Order. Maladi specialized in the ways of inquisition, torture, and mental manipulation, all skills which she implemented in her service as the head of Sith Intelligence and Assassination. She was also a talented scientist who experimented with ways to pervert science to serve the Sith cause. Maladi manufactured and dealt the narcotic ixetal cilona, and was also the mastermind behind the sabotaging of the Galactic Alliance-sponsored project to terraform the Jedi world of Ossus. Biography Early life Malincha was born on the planet of Devaron and was the child of an Devaronian Jedi. WHile Malichina was young, the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Krayt, had arrived on Devaron and killed both of her parents and took the child in as his apprentice after discovering her force-sensitivity and brought her back to the ancient Sith world of Korriban where she was raised into becoming a member of the Sith lord of the One Sith. Malincha was thought to control her emotions but, Darth Krayt had taught her to embrace fear, pain, and anger and emerged her into the Dark Side of the Force. Malincha had risen fast and became a prominent Sith Lady in the new One Sith and was eventually given the title of Darth Maladi. She became a master at Sith alchemy and became a Sith doctor and scientist within the order. With her medical and alchemist skills, she was responsible for healing members of the One Sith whenever needed to and also specialized in Yuuzhan Vong bio-engineering. Maladi soon became a Sith physician and helped heal her master and removed Vuuzhan Vong slave seeds that had previously infested the left side of his body. She became a specialized agent for the One Sith and was eventually appointed to be the director of Sith Intelligence and Assassination, maintaining a large spy network larger than any other member of the One Sith. Sith-Imperial War Sometime prior to 127 ABY, the New Jedi Order had undergone a project with the Yuuzhan Vong to terraform planets that were previously devastated hundreds of years ago called Project Ossus and they first started on Ossus which was devastated by a supernova from 4,000 years ago and the planet had served as the location of their new training center. Kol Skywalker had collaborated with Yuuzhan Vong shifter Nei Rin to terraform Ossus and the project was initially successful leading to many other worlds wanting to be terraformed to recover from the devastation that was left in the wake of the Yuuzhan Vong War. Seeing an opportunity to break apart the Galactic Alliance, Darth Krayt had sent Maladi to sabotage the project and have the galaxy turn hostile towards the Yuuzhan Vong once more. Maladi traveled to Wayland where she mutated the Yorik-Kul coral seeds that are used to grow vegetation on wasted worlds and contaminated them so it would kill any organic life that consumed them. Sentients that ate them had boney growths on their skin pop up and could end up potentially kill them. Maladi had then contacted High Moff Morlish Veed, the leader of the Moff Council, and convinced both and his partner, Moff Nyna Calixite, to ally the Fel Empire with the One Sith once they had decided to reveal themselves to the galaxy. Maladi had succeeded in sabotaging the Ossus Project which lead to the destabilization of the Galactic Alliance and the majority of the galaxy's people along with the Fel Empire had blamed the Yuuzhan Vong for the ecological devastation. The inhabitants began to align themselves with the empire and Emperor Fel was soon convinced to go to war in 127 ABY. A year into the conflict, 128 ABY, Darth Maladi had joined with the rest of the One Sith had revealed themselves to the galaxy and Fel allied himself with them in a desperate attempt to win the war against the alliance and the Jedi. During the war, Fel had tepid support for the war at best, and only backed up the conflict as a political mean. After the Imperial Forces had captured Coruscant, Calixite, Maladi, and Veed launched an attack against the Jedi Temple on Ossus and was successful as it ended up with the deaths of the majority of Jedi that were present though, a group of Padawans had survived. Navigation Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Spy Category:Karma Houdini Category:Torturer Category:Terrorists Category:Saboteurs Category:Tragic Category:Assassins Category:Master Manipulator Category:Incriminators Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Sadists Category:Extremists Category:Fanatics Category:Dark Priests Category:Dark Knights Category:Enforcer Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Harbingers Category:Heretics Category:Anarchist Category:Monarchs Category:Mongers Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Imprisoned Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Magic Category:Doctors and Scientists